Her Secret
by Just-Another-Mystery
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi moved when he was 8 years old he met a strange girl named Amu Hinamori after 2 years he moves again after 6 years what happens when she moves where he is?and what is she hiding?used to be called 'what happened to you'
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: I know I should be writing _Hidden_ but I really wanted to do this**

**Ikuto: could we please get this overwith?**

**Rose: shut up this in your POV Amu!**

**Amu: Rose doesn't own shugo chara **

_**IKUTO'S**** POV**_

''come on ikuto it'll be fun'' my mom told me

_yeah right _I thougt

My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi I'm 8 years old and we're moving which meant I had to leave all my friends behind and my hometown

...

**AFTER TWO DAYS OF BORING DRIVING **

...

we were at our new house and that just made me frown

we walked inside our furniture was already in place courtesy of my dad

my little sister Utau couldn't be happier we moved she said it was an _'amazing adventure'_

so we both went to our rooms and well I was watching my little brother and Utau was probably singing

we didnt have to go to school becuase we just moved here

...

**NIGHT TIME**

...

my whole family was asleep except me

so I do what any 8 year old does...climb the roof

I use to always climb the roof at my old house so seeing the beauty of the moon and the stars was exactly

what I was expecting what I wasn't expecting was a girl sitting on our roof

her back was towards me her legs were hanging off the side

her hair was oddly pink even in the dark although I'm one to talk I have blue hair

but what was she doing on our roof?

I walked towards her and sat down next to her she finally relized me and was staring at me with her wide golden eyes

I started talking to her but she never answered,just nodded or shoke her head

...

After that I started going on the roof everyday to see her but she never talked

after a week I bought a notebook and gave it to her to write what she wanted to say

I learned that her name was Amu Hinamori she wasn't a mute she just didn't like talking

she was 8 years old but she didn't go to school

but she never told me why she always sat on our roof

...

**TWO YEARS LATER**

...

I climbed the roof to tell Amu the news she'd be upset

''Amu!'' I sat next to her

she got out her notebook and wrote

_what's wrong Ikuto?_

''Amu, I'm moving'' I told her

she took my hand and kissed me on the lips

there were silent tears streaming down her cheeks

she hugged me for the rest of the night

...

I only spent two years there but those were the best two years of my life

but I never saw Amu again

until...

**Rose: I hope you liked it **

**Ikuto: I did **

**Amu: shut up**

**Rose: R&R**


	2. we meet again

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA **

_**Ikuto's **_**POV**

''Hey Ikuto!'' my best friend Kukai yelled

''yeah?'' I said bored

'' I heard theres a new girl coming'' he told me

'' what's her name?''

''dunno but she's in my class''

''good for you''

''okay see you later''

''see ya'' and he ran off to his classroom leaving me standing here

_**Kukai's **_**POV**

I walked into to the classroom and took my seat

''okay class'' the teacher started ''today we have a new student'' a girl walked in with bubblegum pink hair and wide golden eyes

''class this is Amu Hinamori'' the teacher anounced ''Hinamori-san would you like to say something about yourself?''

she shook her head saying no

''okay then souma-san why don't you show Hinamori-san around after class''

''HAI!''

...

TIME SKIP AFTER CLASS

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I made my way over to Hinamori's desk and introduced myself ''hi my Kukai Souma''

she nodded

''okay then I'll show you around''

she nodded again and we left the room

after a while of walking and me pointing to stuff and telling her what they were

''Hey Amu?'' I asked

she looked at me indicating she was listening

''I don't want to sound rude but are you a mute?''

she shook her head

''then why don't you talk?''

''...''

realizing she wasn't gonna talk I quickly

''so do you play any sports?''

after awhile I saw Ikuto and Amu ran past me and hugged Ikuto from behind

WHAT THE HECK?

_**Ikuto **_**POV**

I had just gotten out of class and was talking to Nagihiko, Tadese, Utau, Yaya, shorty I mean Rima when I felt arms warp around me and someone leaning against me I turn and saw a girl with pink hair golden eyes and silent tears running down her cheeks my eyes widened

''Amu?''

* * *

**Rose: did you like it?**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu:...**

**Rose: really?**

**Amu: R&R**


	3. she can talk!

**Rose: Hi guys please please dont kill me for not updating I've been busy with school and family matters but i'm back now.**

**Amu:...**

**Rose: Amu?**

**Amu: thankfully Rose doeosn't own Shugo chara**

* * *

_**Ikuto's POV**_

''Amu Hinamori-san?'' I heard Tadese ask from behind me

she let go of me and walked over to Tadese and CURTSEYED TO HIM!

''no need to be so formal Hinamori-san'' he knows her?

she smiled at him

'' always were a quiet one'' he smiles back okay now I am utterly confused

Tadese turns to me ''Ikuto I had no idea you knew Hinamori-san''

''Uhh like-wise?'' I said it sounded like a question

''yes we lived near each other when we were young but she l- I mean moved when we were seven'' he said

''oh we met when when we were 8'' I said

''who's your friend you guys?'' I heard another voice say behind us I looked and saw it was my little sister Utau,Yaya,Rima,Nagihiko,Kukai,and Kairi

''oh uh guys this is Amu Hinamori, Amu this is Utau Tsukiyomi, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, and Kairi Sanjo''

''H-hello'' to my surprise Amu talked her voice sounded like ringing bells

''EHHHHH! KUKAI SAID YOU COULDN'T TALK!'' Yaya screamed

Amu frowned and said ''I never said I couldn't talk''

''you never said anything at all'' Kairi pointed out

''if you can talk why didn't you say anything before?''Kukai asked

''I have problems with my vocal chords so my doctor says I should take it easy on talking but I'm recovering and my hand is tired from writing down everything I can so easily say'' she said

''anyway it's nice to met Ikuto and Tadese's friends''she finished

everyone said 'nice to met you' to Amu and talked 'til the bell rang and everyone went to their classes

it seemed like everyone got along with Amu wich wasn't really surprising

but something keeps bothering me why did Amu curtesy to Tadese

* * *

**Rose: I hope you liked it and...**

**Ikuto: please R&R**

**Amu: so the Author will have motivation to write er type**


	4. Sorry Authors Note

Hi guys Metallic-Rose here I know I haven't been here in a while and I'm not going to say why becuase whatever I say er type is going to sound like an excuse so I'm not gonna type anything about that but I was recently looking through my stories and I found 'Her Secret' and I not extremely happy with it but it can go both ways so I need you guys to vote

A) Keep it the way it is and countinue

B) Start over and make it better

C) Do both stories and make them not like each other at all

I don't really know how to set up a poll so could you please put your answer in a review and remember the faster you review the faster I can do what ever you decide I should do, and heres a note for all you people who like holding grudges; If your mad at me for not being here for Who-Knows-How long you might as well get over it becuase I'm back now and here to stay for awhile so thanks and see ya.


End file.
